


Fire Emblem Drabble Requests

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: A collection of reader-insert drabbles requested by people.【Requests are OPEN】





	1. Request Rules/Guidelines

Please be sure to read the following rules/guidelines before leaving a request. Rules may be subject to change without prior notice.

  * I will only write for the following:
    * Askr Trio from Heroes (Alfonse, Sharena, Anna)
    * Parents from Fates
    * All characters from Awakening
  * Requests will be around 100 words in length only. 
  * I will only write reader inserts. I will not write any requests with Canon x Canon or Canon x OC (with the exception of my own OCs).
  * I will only accept requests with general prompts. Anything too specific will be ignored.
  * I will only write for one character per request (meaning anything with "Character 1, Character 2, and Character 3 for this one prompt" or similar to that effect will be ignored)
  * I will not write any heavy or highly sensitive subjects.
  * I do accept NSFW requests, but they will have their own separate collection for rating purposes.
  * I am not obligated to fill your request. I may choose not to do your request without explanation.
  * Do not send in the same request more than once.




	2. Alfonse: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 124 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Drabble? Alfonse's reaction to summoner confessing. Please c:_

Time stops still as the words echo around Alfonse’s mind. He blinks slowly, processing what you just told him. He wants to make sure that he didn’t mishear or misunderstand you. For a second, he even entertains the idea that this might just be some cruel prank concocted by his sister, but your eyes are sincere, even if they’re downcast from embarrassment and timidness.

Then, while completely unaware, the prince’s lips curve into a smile. It starts out small but then widens more and more until he’s grinning like an idiot that he has to hide it behind the back of his hand, warmth rising to his cheeks. His heart hammers wildly against his chest, and he resolves himself to respond to your confession.


	3. Alfonse: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 125 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Omg your drabbles are so cute! And I woke up in time to send one!!! Since someone already sent Alfonse I hope it's not overkill for one more request of alfonny and summoner first kiss? If so you can overlook this request :)_

People always say that they felt sparks fly during their first kiss, but for Alfonse, it was so much _more_. The first kiss isn’t only when lips make contact—there’s also the tension before it and relief after it. The way his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest the closer he leaned in towards you, breaths mingling together in the small space in between. The kiss was anything you’d expect from such a reserved prince like Alfonse.

_Innocent. Hesitant. Inexperienced._

_But oh so **beautiful**._

His soft lips trembled as he vaguely wondered what would be an appropriate amount of force to use, and you could feel him sigh against your mouth when you leaned in closer towards him.

_**Unforgettable. Pure. Indescribable.** _


	4. Leo: Ballroom Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 120 words**
> 
> **[leos-pineapple](http://leos-pineapple.tumblr.com/) asked:** _How about a drabble of married reader (or corrin) and Leo from fates dancing softly in a ballroom and just enjoying each others presence?_

The ballroom is empty save for your figure while hand-in-hand with your loving husband, the proof of your undying love and promise glistening on your finger. Everything has been so busy as of late, so when both you and Leo finally had a chance to yourselves in the grand ballroom, he wasted no time in pulling you close and guiding you in a dance.

The steps and movements are slow and calming, shoes softly clacking against the floor in rhythm, echoing around you. Leo looks at you with a shine in his eyes, lips curled into an adoring smile, and you mirror his expression, heart humming with joy.

This small moment is sweet, and you wish it can last forever.


	5. Alfonse: Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Hurt/Comfort • 140 words**
> 
> **[plantsarefriendsnotfood03](https://plantsarefriendsnotfood03.tumblr.com/) asked:** _Alfonse with an s/o who forgets to eat sometimes and accidentally stays up late? Thank you!_

Alfonse is used to worrying for other people. It’s pretty much his duty as the prince, but it seems like you’re always making him worry, even if it’s completely unintentional. The missed meals and late nights start to show in your appearance and sluggish motions, and so the concern and slight panic is even more visible on the usually calm prince’s features.

“Please take better care of yourself,” he practically begs you as he rests his forehead against yours. “Please.”

He pauses before breathing out a sigh and taking your hands into his, lifting them up so that he can plant a soft kiss on your fingers and lingers there for a moment longer. He seems to be deep in thought before quietly whispering in a slightly cracking voice, “I want you to live a healthy and happy life.”


	6. Alfonse: Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 147 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Can I ask for ridiculously cute fluff where Alfonse wakes up to the Summoner still sleeping. He just gives a lot of kisses and pets omg~ Please and thank you :D_

It’s in the peaceful moments of the morning that Alfonse forgets that he’s in the middle of a war. His eyes fall upon your sleeping face, and his entire face melts into one of adoration. Within his chest, the prince’s heart skips several beats, and Alfonse can’t control himself from lifting a hand and stroking your hair, so soft against his palm.

How did he get so lucky with a beauty like you?

Careful to not disturb your slumber, the prince leans close and places a soft kiss on your temple. You shift around, and for a moment, he thinks he accidentally woke you up. But when you continue to sleep, completely unaware, he chuckles to himself before kissing your cheek then the tip of your nose. He showers your face and shoulder with butterfly kisses, accompanied with whispered words of his love and gratitude for you.


	7. Alfonse: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 124 words**
> 
> **[super-megas](http://super-megas.tumblr.com/) asked:** _More requests for Alfonse? I’m in! How about Alfonse’s reaction to the summoner being suddenly very cuddly towards him?_

Alfonse isn’t used to physical affection asides from the occasional hugs from his sister. There’s a certain sense of decorum that he needs to maintain as the prince of Askr, after all. Many people were already judging him towards his decision to join the Order, so at the very least, he needed to appear professional.

Even if you are his lover, Alfonse still isn’t used to the…physical intimacy of a relationship, no matter how innocent it may be. But he can’t deny he enjoys the warmth of your body against his when you cuddle close to him. It makes him feel like he isn’t alone and has nothing to fear, so he ignores the flush of his cheeks and pulls you closer towards him.


	8. Alfonse: Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 108 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _If your requests for drabbles are still open, can you write about Summoner asking Alfonse for a kiss? Or Alfonse asking to kiss the summoner? I think it would be a cute moments of just omg so cute~ Please and thank you ^u^_

Shoulders brushing against each other, you stare up at the evening sky while Alfonse’s gaze remains steady on your face, admiring your features. His eyes trail off to your lips, curved into a crescent moon of a smile, and he finds himself entranced.

Without a second thought, he leans in closer towards you, heart beating rapidly in his chest. His fingers gently cup your chin, turning your head to face him, and your eyes widen at his proximity.

“Can I kiss you…?” he whispers his question with half-lidded eyes, soft breaths fanning across your lips that he delicately traces with the pad of his thumb.

“ _Yes_.”


	9. Alfonse: Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 232 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Kiran and Alfonse not quite together but super close and alfonse likes kiran a lot. during a picnic with all the heroes, Kiran just casually feeds Alfonse with her bento she made cause he wanted to try her cooking. (Kiran may or may not be a bad cook). What would Alfonse thoughts and reaction be?_

After a couple of crushing defeats, and not to mention some of the Heroes not being on the friendliest of terms, a picnic with everyone to raise morale seemed like a good idea at the time, no matter how chaotic it got. It was suggested that at least one person from each respective world make and bring something for the picnic to bring a sense of diversity and unity, so of course, you ended up cooking something too.

Alfonse eyed the food you made, curious as to what it tasted like since it was something you said was well-known for in your country. He wanted to know more about your world, but not just for curiosity. He wanted to know more about you and get close to you.

“Do you want to try some?” you spoke up beside him, breaking the prince out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yes please,” Alfonse answered in a bit of a fluster.

You smiled at him, making butterflies dance in his stomach. You took a piece from the food you made and popped it in his mouth without any reservations.

The Askran prince blushed at the proximity of your fingers to his lips before his features lit up at the taste that filled his mouth. “It’s delicious!” he exclaimed with childishly bright eyes, momentarily forgetting all princely decorum. “Ah, I-I mean— I-It’s truly delicious…“


	10. Alfonse: Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 129 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Thanks in advance for the dribbles. Alfonse giving summoner a heartfelt gift on their birthday or the other way with summoner giving something nice to Alfonse for his birthday? Is that okay?_

Alfonse may be guarded when it came to making new friends, but he was also quite considerate. When he discovered that your birthday was coming up, he spent an awfully long time trying to think of what to give you. A birthday gift was the least he could do as a token of appreciation for all you’ve done for him and his kingdom.

After consulting with practically every single Hero ever summoned, the prince decided on a simple but beautifully designed journal. He figured it would be a help in sorting out your thoughts for when you couldn’t share your worries with anyone else, but more than anything, Alfonse hoped that you would be able to use the journal to record lots and lots of fun and happy memories.


	11. Alfonse: Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 128 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Alfonse reacting to Summoner asking him on a date by serenading him with a song they wrote~ I love when he's all flustered and cute ToT_

Alfonse was well aware of your tactical prowess on the battlefield, kindness and consideration towards the Heroes, and adaptability to any situation. As time passed on, he discovered more new things about you, including your musical talents.

To be honest, Alfonse was so in awe of your voice that he didn’t realize straight away what it was you were asking of him; he had thought it was just any regular song back in your world, but when you continued to stare at him expectantly, he realized you were waiting for an answer.

When it finally sunk in, his mind drew a blank on his response. He stuttered and sputtered, his cheeks holding a reddish glow before giving an enthusiastic nod of his head, unable to form any words.


	12. Gaius: Kiss on the Eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 165 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _*gasp* Gaias from Awakening for random gen please!_

“Close your eyes,” Gaius tells you as he bounces on the balls of his feet, a mischievous tone in his words.

You can’t help but laugh, wondering to yourself what kind of surprise he might have for you this time. “You know, most people would be wary when a thief tells them to close their eyes,” you comment idly as you shift your weight to one foot, a playful smile painted on your lips. “Nobody would trust a thief that easily unless they want to be stolen from.”

“But you trust me,” the young man points out without missing a beat.

You respond with another lighthearted laugh. “That I do,” you answer before doing as you’re told.

There’s a few seconds that tick by before your face is taken into the hold of careful hands, and you feel warm lips on your eyelids. The contact is soft and gentle, barely brushing against your skin, but your heart thumps loudly in your chest nevertheless.


	13. Alfonse: Kiss on the Tip of the Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 191 words**
> 
> **[yourhardloverbouquet](https://yourhardloverbouquet.tumblr.com/) asked:** _Alfonseeeeeeee_

Laughter echoes in the mess hall where the Heroes are celebrating another victory in battle, but you’re nowhere to be seen. You’ve gone through several sleepless nights, pouring yourself over battle plans and the like, and now it’s caught up to you. Or more like, Alfonse has realized the strain you’ve been putting on yourself and decided it was time to do something about it.

You exhale a quiet sigh of relief as the Askran prince gently guides you to lie down on your bed. As much as you hate worrying the young man, it’s an endearing sight to have him fuss over you, and you don’t have enough time to stop the small giggle that bubbles from your chest as he fondly tucks you in.

Alfonse blushes the slightest bit, but he still smiles softly nevertheless. He carefully brushes your hair away from your face, the affection obvious in his actions before leaning down to give you a quick kiss on the tip of your nose, prompting you to scrunch your face in delight. He looks embarrassed when he leans back, scratching at his cheek while wishing you sweet dreams.


	14. Niles: Kiss on the Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Teen • Fluff • 206 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Niles!!!!_

He’s teasing you again, much to your chagrin. Niles always did enjoy seeing you flustered, even before the two of you became romantically involved with one another, but now that the two of you were together, it seemed like his teasing antics doubled in nature and frequency.

The bed shifts from the weight, your annoyed eyes staring up at the young man that hovers over you. He’s wearing his signature smirk as he cages your body between his arms and legs, and you know he isn’t going to let you free that easily. Your cheeks flare from the compromising position, and you stubbornly huff out an aggravated sigh.

“So are you going to do something or what?” You finally ask to break the silence.

The royal retainer’s smirk grows as he raises an eyebrow. “Do you want me to do something?”

Niles chuckles underneath his breath when he sees your blush grow more intense. His eyes then fall shut, and his features relax to something much softer as he leans down to plant his lips just above your heart. You squeak in surprise at the display of affection, but instead of teasing you this time, Niles murmurs a quiet “I love you” against your figure.


	15. Alfonse: Kiss on the Crown of Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 181 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Omg random prompt is such a cute idea! How about one for Alfonse?_

Exhausted and breathless, you fall to your knees on the ground with a dull thud. It was an intense battle, most of your Heroes suffering from heavy wounds but otherwise have not fallen in battle. You wanted to avoid fallen Heroes as much as possible, and this fight was a close one. You ended up holding your breath in several instances, but with the relief of victory, your legs struggled to hold your weight.

You take a moment to compose yourself while the healers aid with the injured allies. A shadow hovers over you, and you tilt your head up to look at the source, smiling at the Askran prince who greets you. He offers you his hand which you graciously accept, and he pulls you back up to your feet, but as he does so, he takes a moment to allow his lips to linger on the crown of your head.

“You were great today,” he comments with a soft and fond tone, squeezing your hand in his as he accompanies you to the journey back to the castle.


	16. Henry: Kiss on the Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Fluff • 167 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Henry please :)_

As strange and off-putting Henry can be in most instances, you can’t help but find the sight of him being flocked by birds and animals alike rather endearing. In those moments, his smile seems a bit more genuine, and it draws out a smile from you too.

The dark mage notices you staring with a happy look on his face, and he tilts his head to the side. His voice is light and airy as he asks, “What is it?”

Your grin only widens from his question, and you motion the young man to come closer with a simple wave of your hand. He approaches you with a bounce in his steps, and you gesture for him to turn your head like you have a secret to tell him.

Henry is expecting you to tell him something interesting, so when you kiss his ear instead, his flinches back in mild surprise. You offer no explanation and maintain the smile on your face, and Henry mirrors it too.


	17. Alfonse: Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Teen • Angst • 125 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Alfonse feeling guilty bc the summoner got hurt in battle, even if it’s like the most minor injury_

It was a minor nick from a sword that was easily healed with the help of a nearby healer, but nevertheless, Alfonse found his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. His chest felt tight and constrained, the fear he had felt before now changing to that of guilt. He was not to blame for your injury—nobody was—but still he cursed his own weakness.

He had promised to keep you safe, and he had meant it. But now it seemed like empty, pretty words to make himself feel better about himself. Had he been so arrogant to believe that he was capable of protecting you? What good was he as a prince if he couldn’t even keep his loved one safe from all harm?


	18. Henry: Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Teen • Angst • 160 words**
> 
> **[leos-pineapple](http://leos-pineapple.tumblr.com/) asked:** _I'm sorry something's bothering you... I hope you get through it. Maybe Henry accidentally killing his lover when he is practicing his dark magic?_

_Why?_ Why hadn’t the dark mage been adept at something _useful_ like healing magic rather than hexes and curses? Magic that hurt others? Could he curse someone to stay alive? It was definitely an idea worth experimenting with, but it was no use on somebody already departed from this world, and Henry’s smile cracked and broke.

The sight that greeted the other Shepherds when they ran to find the source of screaming was horrifying, to say the least. Sitting in a large pool of blood, Henry held your listless and pale body close to his chest as he rocked back and forth like cradling a newborn, his lullaby being one of repetitive apologies amongst his whimpers and sobs.

It was an **accident** , Henry tried to reason with himself.

It was an unfortunate  **tragedy** , others had called it.

But it didn’t matter in the end either way. All that mattered was that you were gone, and **it was all his fault**.


	19. Niles: Retracted Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **General • Drama • 151 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Niles and #3 for the prompt thing? I read in your tags to send in a character and a number... thank you so much!!!! ^-^_

A slip of the tongue has Niles staring at you with an unreadable expression on his face. He stares long and hard, and you find yourself crumbling underneath his gaze. With a nervous laugh and shaky wave of your hand, you dismiss your previous confession. “Never mind, forget it.”

You make your way to leave but stop when you see something flicker behind the young man’s eyes. His expression falls, that usual smirk on his face faltering, and it causes your breath to catch in your throat. You’ve never seen that look on him before, and it pulls incessantly at your heart.

“…Is that so?” Niles finally speaks, breaking the heavy silence.

Before you can respond, somebody calls for the royal retainer, and he leaves you standing there, dumbfounded. It… It can’t be, but it’s the only explanation for the shift in his behaviour: could Niles possibly return your feelings?


	20. Chrom: Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Teen • Fluff • 153 words**
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** _Chrome with number 1 from the post please :)_

It all started with Chrom suggesting a friendly sparring match to unwind and vent out all your accumulated stress. That “friendly” spar then became more intense the more the two of you got into it, and you were now left pinned against the wall, your wrists rendered useless within the Exalt’s grasp.

Silence stretched, and you waited for Chrom to claim victory or something, but all he did was stare. His eyes were focused on your lips, slightly parted as you were left panting for air after such heated fighting. Your lips looked soft and inviting, and the prince’s tongue darted out to lick his own, his throat suddenly feeling quite dry.

Without thinking, Chrom leaned in and closed the space in between, eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed your surprised gasp. You melted into the kiss soon afterwards, sighing contently against the young man’s mouth and relaxing in his hold of you.


End file.
